


I didn’t ask for this

by SilverZloe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adoption, Found Family, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, PTSD, Peter Stark - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, emotional out bursts, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverZloe/pseuds/SilverZloe
Summary: It was in newspapers world wide. Peter Stark kidnapped. Taken from playground without any one seeing anything. Ransom demanding documents on Stark’s research on the super soldier serum. The Starks followed through on the demands, but Peter Stark was never seen again.A year later the Parker’s take home their newly adopted Son. Unaware of his past tragedies or his future ones
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic. I’m so board during isolation after being on this site for 10+ years I’m finally posting something. Please feel free to give advice!

It was in newspapers world wide. Peter Stark kidnapped. Taken from playground without any one seeing anything. Ransom demanding documents on Stark’s research on the super soldier serum. The Starks followed through on the demands, but Peter Stark was never seen again.

A year later the Parker’s take home their newly adopted Son. Unaware of his past tragedies or his future ones.

=======================================

Safety week at school brought about a change of pace, sure the police dogs were cute, but the continuous speeches (the same every year) got boring. 

Peter had to fake weakness during the self defence training. Ignoring Flash as he laughed at Penis Parker flat on his back, again. He kept reminding himself, ‘I couldn’t before, I shouldn’t now.’

MJ and Ned helped joking with him at the back of the auditorium during the What to do if you witness a crime speech. “Web em” Ned would whisper. “Insult them so badly they turn themselves in” murmurs MJ.

Something new was happening this year though. Everyone was being fingerprinted. 

The cop doing it reassured the class it wasn’t because they thought they were a bunch of criminals. This was just to help if anyone witnessed a crime without knowing it.

This was a load of bogus, and the kids knew it. After the New York invasion there was a lot of bodies, not all easily identifiable. 

A second invasion in England and Robots trying to take over the world. People were beginning to accept that this might become a regular thing.

This only cemented further into Peter that he was doing the right thing as Spider-man. The world needed as many superheroes as it could get.

The next week school was back to normal. Peter was too busy with homework, decathlon, friends, May, and patrolling to even think about his finger prints being added to the police data banks.


	2. I didn’t know this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the first chapter. Warning there is mention of child abuse but there is none.

Tony was sitting in the communal living room of the tower. Watching three super spies play Jenga. Clint was arguing that Bucky using his metal arm was cheating. Nat was taking the game with her usual casual attitude, but anyone who knew her knew she was taking the game far to seriously. 

Bruce and Steve are making lunch, Pepper was taking her lunch break with them, Everyone else in the tower was still in the showers after a team training session. 

Tony felt good about his life. A beautiful wife, a wonderful home, and a family he made. 

Sure a lot of horrible things happened on the way here, but they are here now. 

“Sir” Friday’s voice cuts through “you have a phone call from the NYPD.”

“The NYPD?” Ask Clint “What could they want from us?”

“Maybe they found more alien technology” Bruce supplies sticking his head in from the Kitchen.

“There’s only one way to find out” Tony says answering the phone “You’ve reached Toney Stark, what do you want? You have what! You have him now. Yes we will be right there. Give me ten minutes.”

Toney turns to Pepper. They found him. They found Peter. 

================================

“Peter Parker Please come to the office, Peter Parker to the office.”

Peter leaves the classroom to the sounds of his class mates oooooohing. Wondering what they want. He didn’t forget his lunch. His grades have been steady. He hopes it’s nothing to do with his scholarship.

When he gets there is a police officer waiting for him. Peter’s stomach drops. Not aunt May. He can’t have lost Aunt May too.

“My Aunt, where is my Aunt?” Peter’s hollow voice Croaks out. 

“Your Aunt is fine.” The Police officer reassures “she is waiting for us at the precinct.”

“What is this about?”  
“Let’s discusses that when we get there.”

Peter follows the officer to his car. Glad class is in section, he doesn’t need flash to see him leaving with the police.

Once there they leave him in an office after a secretary asks if he wants anything to drink. Peter doesn’t. He wants to know why he’s here, where his Aunt is, and when he can go home.

After a few minutes a different officer comes in with a woman who just screams social worker.

Peter sits up strait. “Where’s my Aunt?” Peter doesn’t want to be rude, but he is freaking out and needs to know.

The social worker smiles “she is just down the hall answering some questions for us. Do you think you can answer some questions for us too?”

Peter nods.

They ask if he knows he’s adopted. He does his parents and later his Aunt and Uncle had always been truthful about that. Saying it didn’t matter, they loved him and that’s that.

They want to know about his home life. Is he happy, dose he get enough to eat.

Peter is beginning to worry that some reported Aunt May for abuse. He tries to tell them Aunt May is the kindest best guardian, but they just keep asking questions.

Had he ever tried to find his birth family. No, Peter hadn’t. His Uncle told him the story when he was ten and asked. He was found alone wandering the streets in a small town in Romania. No family ever came forward to claim him so he was put up for adoption. 

Whoever gave birth to him had abandoned him. Not even bothering to take him to a hospital or police department. 

After answering question after question often the same one multiple times. They leave him in the office alone after promising to bring him some lunch.

Peter feels lost. What is this about? When can he see his Aunt?

================================

In the end half the avengers show up at the precinct. All of them knew about the tragedy that was Peter Stark. 

They wanted to be there no matter what to support Tony and Pepper. 

“Where is he? Where is my son!?” Tony marches into the office he was led to. Pepper fast behind him the rest of the avengers having been asked to wait near the front.

“Please sit” The chief of police asks.

Pepper sinks into a chair. Tony stays standing.

The police chief lets out a breath of air then tells them what they know.

Peter’s prints had been flagged after being entered into the database. After seeing the case connected to the prints the police acted immediately. 

Both Peter and May his legal guardian had been brought in. Both their stories match. Peter had been found alone wandering the streets in Romania at three years old. He was brought to an orphanage where he stayed for a year seeing if anyone would claim him. 

After that he was put up for adoption. Two months later he was adopted by The Parker family and brought to the United States. 

Mary and Richard Parker died in a plain crash little over a year later. Peter went into his Aunt and Uncle’s care after that.

As far as they can tell Peter lived a very happy life. Sadly his Uncle died just under a year ago.

The paperwork backs up this story. They are still waiting for word from the authorities in Romania, but it looks like none of the Parkers were aware that Peter was a kidnapping victim. 

They had taken and run Peter’s DNA against what they have in file just to be 100% certain. It came back a match.

Halfway through this story Tony sat down. His son was alive. Peter had grown up a happy, living a drive away from Tony’s current address. 

“Can we see him?” Pepper chocks out.

“Yes of course” replies the police chief “a social worker is with him and his Aunt right now explaining everything to them.”

They are led to another office. After a knock on the door the social worker steps out. 

Tony get a brief view of a woman hugging a young man.

“I hope you understand this is a shock to the boy. This is a lot of information for teen to get in one day. He might lash out, refuse to speak to you, cry, or do nothing at all. Are you prepared for that?”

Toney and Pepper nod. They just want to see their son. They can deal with everything else.

Toney steps in first. His own eyes look up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Any help would be appreciated. Any suggestions on what to put in this story?


	3. I dont want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you had so much intrest in this and I had so much time. Hers another chapter!  
> Warning reference to hitting a child
> 
> And I did this so fast I'm sure I missed spelling errors

Peter looked up to see his hero. The man he looked up to, whose poster hung on his bedroom wall. For god's sake he had Iron man bed sheets. This man was his father. 

Peter didn't know what to do. Did he say something? Should he shake his hand? HUG him!? So Peter hugged Aunt May closer and just stared. 

Tony stark sat down in the chair across from Peter. Pepper Potts sitting next to him. She looked like she was trying not to cry. Pepper Potts one of if not the most powerful woman in the world was staring at Peter and trying not to cry as she looked at her long lost son. He long lost son who was Peter.

He didn't ask for this. Peter never wanted this. Besides that one time he asked Ben about his birth parents, and the was mostly because the kids on the playground started bugging him when they found out he was adopted, Peter never cared who his biological parents were. 

He knew some kids did. Peter had a wonderful set of parents. Two in fact. Way more then most kids got. Now he apparently had three sets of parents. 

He didn't want this. He didn't want them. Peter wanted to go home with May. Eat her bad cooking sit on the couch with a bad reality tv show and talk about their day. 

Peter new his luck though. Could he even call it Parker luck anymore? He wasn't going to get what he wants.

Panic took hold of Peter. Would he have to go live with them. They said they weren't arresting May. That there was no evidence she knew he was the kidnapped Peter Stark. 

Would he be going home to his own room, to his own bed? Was he never going to go home again. Where they here to take him away from May? Would he be allowed to even visit her?

“I DON'T WANT YOU!” Peter shouts.   
Tony flinches back. “Of course, of course, sorry.” And flees from the room. 

Pepper stares for a moment longer before following.

Peter should feel bad. He knows he should feel bad, but he doesn't. He is glad they're gone. He doesn't want them. He is happy with May. 

Steve watched as Tony rushed towards them. Pepper hurrying behind him. Tony looked like he was going to leave the building all together.  
Steve reached out and grabbed Stark’s arm, stopping him.

“What happened?”  
“He does not want me. He looked terrified of me. Like he thinks I'm going to hit him!”  
Tony is hyperventilating at this point.

“I’m not my father, I would never hurt him. Why dose he think I hate him?”

Pepper gathered him in her arms. “Oh honey, he doesn't hate you. It's like the social worker said. It's too much too fast. He is just over whelmed.”

At this point Steve noticed a woman walking towards them. She seamed shell shocked as well. 

Steve knew the signs. The way she held her hands close to her body. Her eyes never able to stay still but still always looking at them. 

She approached Pepper Steve signaled to her and Pepper turned around.

“May, right?” asked Pepper.  
“Yes, I just want to apologize for Peter. He has been through so much. Losing his parents, then his uncle. He has only just excepted Ben's death”

Pepper reaches out touching May's arm gently. “It's ok. We understand. This is a shock to us too. I’m sure if we give him time to calm down, he will be up to more later. For now I think it's best everyone goes home.”

“Yes' that what I want to know. Is it ok if I take Peter home with me.”

“ Of course Peter will most likely feel better in a familiar place. I just, we just want to thank you for taking such good care of our baby. I’ll give you my card and when he's ready you can call us. We are just happy he is alive and happy. Do you need a ride home? We can order a car for you?”

“No, thank you. We can make it home fine. Thank you. I know it’s not what you wanted for your son, but I’ll just say it is a joy to be in Peter's life. He is a wonderful person.”

The two woman hug, then part ways.   
The avengers catch sight of an older boy being led out a side way by he. The boy doesn't even turn to look as they walk past. 

Steve leads Tony into the car. He feels horrible for his teammate. It’s a miracle Peter is alive, but it saddens him that the boy wants nothing to do with Tony.

Steve tries to imagine him in Peter's place. How would he react if Parents he didn't know existed suddenly showed up. Especially soon after the death of his mother.

Steve’s superhuman hearing had let him listen in on everything. The poor boy. Growing up thinking the people who made him didn't want him. To finally have a family, only for them to die. To go to a new family and have death follow him again. Now a new/old family shows up.

‘I would have punched Tony’ Steve thinks. The thought of being taken out of the only life I'd known by totally strangers. I would have been terrified.

It then Dawn’s on him. That’s what the boy, Peter, is probably thinking. Or at least part of it. He must fear losing his Aunt too. 

Steve promises to bring this up with Tony once he has had time to calm himself . 

Peter is actually shocked when Aunt May takes him home with no one trying to stop them.

He wants to kick himself. What did he think would happen. They weren't going to drag him out against his will kicking and screaming.

That’s probably what they thought he would do. They probably hate him now.

Peter can't decide weather that bothers him or not. He got to go home with May like he wanted.

No, he is to old to kick and scream to get what he wants. He probably embarrassed May. She is probably going to make him apologize to the starks.

That makes Peter pause. Technically he is a Stark. He knew that he wasn't always a Parker. He had seen his original birth certificate. The one the orphanage had made up for him.

The only thing he knew when they found him was his first name. 

Another thing makes him pause. When they found him he only spoke Russian. Not English.

If he was American born to American parents, why didn't he speak English originally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work with kids in emotional distress at work often. Trust me lots of kids lash out at what you think is good news.  
> Change, even good change is hard on kids and adults. Kids just don't have the emotional experience and skills to not lash out most of the time in response to any strong emotions.


	4. Where were you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's another chapter. I'm keeping them short about a thousand words each and will try to post every day if not every other day. I've been making the paragraphs short with big spaces cause that helps my brain not loos my place when I read.

When the get home may sits him on the couch. Before he knows it he has a blanket wrapped around him, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, and a pizza order on its way. 

May is sitting on the couch with him. She is facing him with her legs tucked under her.

“I’m not any you have to talk, but I think you should talk. So I’m sitting right here if you need me.”

The numbness in Peter lightens a little. This is what he and May did every time something bad happened. Form loosing another lunch box to Uncle Ben's death.

It’s a little ritual they have. One of many things that made up their relationship.

“I'm not going to lose you am I? You’re not going to leave me with them?” the words choke out of Peter. Crawling up his throat.

“Oh no sweetie. Nothing could keep me away from you. I'm with you till the grave. “Aunt May pulls Peter into a hug. Resting her chin on his head.

“Will I have to go live with them?”

“Only if you want to. I don’t think they are the kind of people who would force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Peter can feel the words vibrant through his head. Nothing has to change, it’s his decision. Or at least it is according to May.

“I should call them and apologize for yelling at them.”

“That would be the polite thing to do. How about this. I’ll call your school and tell them you are not coming in tomorrow. We will sleep in and then call the Starks after a big breakfast. We can see how they feel about us have lunch or dinner together. You can ask them all the questions you want. Get a feel of them. You don't have to do any of this but I don't think you shod judge them on a two minute interaction on what is probably all of ours most shocking day.”

May always knew what to do. They curled up on the coach watching bad tv eating pizza deep into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony wanted to go to his lab. Throw himself into a project, make something, or maybe destroy something. 

He should feel happy. His son was alive. His son didn't want him. Why, why didn't his son want him. 

When they arrived at the tower Steve place a hand on Tony's shoulder, staring him into the living room. 

Tony didn't even try to fight it. He let himself be pushed it the couch. Pepper curled up next to him. 

Everyone else went to the kitchen to give them some space.

“I feel really bad for them.” Clint comments.

“I'm sure things will smooth out.” Bruce replies.

Eventually everyone wonders off to bed. Tony and Pepper wrapped in each other’s arms.

Everyone but two spies who share a look beforehand taking a jet to Europe.

The next day a bit after ten Pepper's phone rings. 

She exits to the next room to answer.

“Hello?”  
“Hi, Pepper. It's May. Peter and I were thinking we could have lunch or dinner together today. Just the four of us to discuss everything, and maybe get to know one another.” 

“Of course. We can meet you wherever you feel most comfortable at noon.”

Pepper heart lifts. Her baby, she was going to see her baby. 

May have her the address of a dinner in Queens. 

Pepper ran to find Tony. Who was still in bed not having moved at all.

“Get up. We are going to see Peter at noon. So you need to shower and get dressed.”

Tony doesn't even roll his head to look at her. “He does not want me. He hates me.”

Pepper wants to scream at him, but she is an adult. “He does not hate you. He is a kid who is scared and in shock. He is your kid who is scared so you need to be the adult and be there for him.”

Tony now rolls to look at her. His eyes are red. He looks terrible.

Pepper let out a sigh. She sits on the edge of the bed next to him. Running her hand through his hair. 

“The social worker warned us that Peter might lash out. I did more research last night. Peter is feeling a lot of emotions right now. He is too young to be expected to handle this well. Let’s face it most adults don't handle their emotions well. Peter is our child so it our job to keep the emotions in check. So come on, our baby needs us.”

Tony gets up at this and wonders into the bathroom. Pepper still catches his murmur.

“Our baby stopped being a baby without us.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint and Nat landed in Romania. It was after noon there. It didn't take long for them to locate the orphanage that Peter stayed at for a year.

Upon entry they told the staff they were Interpol working on a missing persons case, and asked to speak with any employee who worked there ten years ago.

Clint and Nat were lead through the hallways past children in grubby clothes that didn't fit right, playing with broken toys. Neither showed it on their faces, but they both knew each other too well to not know the sight hurt both of them deeply. 

In the kitchen they were directed to an old woman hunched over a pot of oatmeal.

“Excuse me miss,” Nat approaching the woman, “We are wondering if you could tell us anything about a boy named Peter. I have a picture of him at the time if that would help.” Nat's accent is perfect. You would think she grew up just the next town over.

“Peter?” The woman questions, “I don’t need a picture to remember Peter. Odd boy him. Spoke only Russian when he first showed up. Not that the language itself is odd, just the fact he spoke nothing else. Was very still too. Most boys his age run around getting into everything. That boy would press his back against the wall and stand at attention like a soldier. I shudder to think about where he was before here. He's one of the lucky ones though. Got adopted by some nice American family. They were doctors I think.”

Nat and Clint shared a look. Peter was speaking Russian? They had come to Europe hoping to find and….. punish those who took Peter. On the plane ride over they discussed the situation. Peter according to his own testimony and backed up by the paper work had been found and brought to the orphanage at 4 years old, but had been kidnapped from the park at 2. Where had he been for those two years in between?

“Was there any kind of investigation?”

“If there was Alex would know, he's an old retired policeman. I’ll give you his address.”

The address led the two spies to an old house slowly sinking into itself. A knock on the door gave them a ruff invitation for entry.

Inside they found an old man on a bed in the living room.   
“Alexander Lupu?” Nat asked. “We are with Interpol investigating a human trafficking ring and we think you could help us. We want to know if you remember anything about a case ten years ago about a little boy named Peter. You might remember that he only spoke Russian.”

A wet cough came from the old man. “I remember! Of course, I remember. You people accusing me of forgetting everything. I still got the case file and everything. My wife thought me mad keeping all this stuff, but you never know when you need it! The old hag. Files in the pile by the table.”

It takes them ten minutes to find the table and another twenty to unbury the box they are looking for. 

They take the box thanking the old. Upon returning to the quint Jet they open the box. Inside is a thin file and a bed with some clothes in it.

The file doesn't contain much. An officer interviewed Peter when they first found him. Peter only said three things. His name was Peter, he was four years old and winter was going to come get him.

The last part made no sense to them until they took a closer look at the clothing Peter had been wearing upon discovery. 

It had Hydra's symbol on the inside collar.

By winter Peter had most likely been referring to the Winter Soldier. Hydra's greatest weapon and every spy/ assassin’s nightmare.

They needed to call Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What happened to Peter during those two years with Hydra? Will the winter soldier appear? 
> 
> Well you will just have to come back to see!


End file.
